That's what friends are for!
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot. Tag to "52 Pickup" How do Morgan, Garcia and Emily react to the lipstick kissed business card? Spoilers for "52 Pickup"


_**Disclaimer: see my profile**_

_**A/n my beta begged and bribed very well for this. Major spoilers for "52 pickup."**_

The conversation with Austin ended more quickly than Reid wanted. Mostly due to the fact that he was completely speechless at the sight of a lipstick print on the back of the business card he gave her. She seemed to realize what his silence meant, because she laughed and then rattled off the number to her cell.

"Call me later," was all she said before the call ended. She hadn't seemed mad and she'd told him to call her back, so that must mean something.

He looked at the imprint of her lips on the back of the card and wondered what they would feel like on his mouth. Then his face got hot and he peeked over to see if Emily was watching him. She had her head bent over paperwork and was oblivious to everything.

He brought and card closer to his face. There was a faint smell of something intoxicating on the paper. It must be the ghost of her perfume. There was something about it that made his head feel very light and woozy. There was vanilla and plum in the scent, and something else that he couldn't quite identify. Maybe he could take it to QD and have them test…

A dark skinned hand reached out over his shoulder and pulled the card out of his fingers. "Oh… look at we got here," said a very delighted voice.

Morgan held the card over his head so Reid couldn't reach it. "Give it back Morgan!"

"I don't think so," He leaped back when his infuriated friend tried to jump up and grab the card. "Is that lipstick I see on your business card?"

Reid shoved at him with one hand, taking the older man by surprise. Morgan stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall. "Hey!"

"Give it back."

"I don't think so."

"Stop it you two," Emily was glaring at them from her desk. "Some of us would like to finish our reports and get home."

"Check out what that luscious bartender I told you about, sent to Reid."

He sidestepped Reid again and took the card over to Emily, who took one look at it and smiled wickedly at Reid. "We should show this to Garcia."

"No…" Reid nearly shouted and tried to reach for the card. Unfortunately Emily was now blocking him and his promise never to shove a girl was being sorely tried. "Come on you guys! She'll want a complete play by play. "

"That's the point," Morgan pointed out. His eyes were crinkled and they twinkled like stars in Reid's direction. "She'll find out about it sooner or later. Do you really want to face her wrath if we don't tell her right away?"

"Fine, you'll do what you want anyway."

Morgan hurried out of the bullpen and left Emily smirking at Reid. "Don't you have paperwork?"

"For the quiet type, you can get really loud when riled."

"He just can't leave it alone."

"He's Morgan," she returned to her desk and files. "Just let him have his fun, he'll get bored soon enough, and find something else to do."

Reid looked up in the direction of Garcia's office. They were laughing together about him right now, he just knew it. Oh well, at least Garcia hadn't come running out of her office to hug him or something.

---

"Hey Mama, have I got something to show you."

Garcia was deep into a Tetris tournament. She waved him away and hissed. "Go away handsome. I'm very busy."

"Too busy for this," he gave her the card.

"So what… Its just Reid's business card," she shot back.

"Look at the back," he ordered.

She flipped it over and squealed with delight. "Who sent my baby boy a kiss?"

Morgan launched into the story of how Reid had enchanted the bartender with a simple magic trick.

"Well, well, looks like my gorgeous genius got himself a girlfriend."

"Don't jump the gun baby girl. It was one meeting and a business card with a lipstick kiss."

"She better not be leading him on, or I'll make her cyber life miserable."

"That's what I love about you mama, you don't take prisoners."

"Nobody messes with my family."

He reached over and touched her blond curls, "I know, that's why you scare me." She gave him the card and he looked more closely at it. He inhaled and grinned broadly back at her.

"I smell "Seduction," on this card. I guess the kid's magic trick packs a real punch."

"How do you know what the name of her perfume is?"

"It's my job as an Alpha male."

"Ew… Don't quote Viper to me!"

Morgan only grinned down at her face, which was twisted up in disgust at the thought of the pick-up experts tactics.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he turned for the door.

"Are you kidding? It's not just the lipstick kiss now. Serious perfume means the girl has a bad case of nerdy genius lust."

"Morgan…"

"I promise I won't be mean." He crossed his heart.

"Yeah right, I know you too well."

"Yes you do baby girl." He squeezed her shoulder and left the room. "Yeah I do, I better go make sure you don't go overboard." She pushed away from her desk and got ready to go defend her best friend. Then, when Morgan had backed off, she'd start planning her own interrogation and teasing of her baby boy. After all, that's what friends are for.

_**THE END**_


End file.
